Prince Sasuke's Cinderella
by Fleur du cirque
Summary: Sasuke is a prince looking for a bride who will understand him. Emi is disowned princess who is treated like a slave. There is nothing keeping them appart and yet everything is. Will they ever be together... SasukeOC
1. Aunt Cami

Fanfiction - Sasuke (4)  
Prince Sasuke's Cinderella  
Include's sequel.

Name: Emi Hura (Emi-blessing)

Age: 17

Looks: She has dark brown hair that comes mid back on her. Her eyes are dark blue with a greyish tint. She is shorter then most kids her age and thiner, she doesn't really eat. She is slightly shorter then average, 5'5.

Personality: Quite, shy, obediant, selfless. She will do almost anything for her aunt and will help anyone she thinks needs it. She hates being in front of a crowd and loves the outdoors.

History: Her father was a powerful and highly respected king. He ruled over the land of lighting, a small country but a power one. He married a young woman and together they had a beautiful baby girl. One day, when their little girl was only 5 they were killed by a rouge gang. Their little girl, Emi, was going to inherit the land when he turned of age but her evil aunt had other plans. Now Emi works a maid in her aunts home, but since her aunt couldn't fully get rid of Emi's title, Emi still gets all the outside perks of being a princess like ball invites.

----------------------------------------

Story Start: Introduction

"Now my neice, you will go to this one ball and you will win the heart of the prince of the land of the fire." Aunt Cami said, "Once you do, the fire and lighting will join and we will hold the majority power in the world."

The power crazed sound was clear in her voice. I was sick. But of course I couldn't show it, if I did, who knows what my oh-so- wounderful aunt would do to me. Maybe I would get so more scars on my back, or more broken ribs. I sighed, " Of course Aunt Cami."

"When did I say you could talk?" she snapped, slapping me across my face - hard. I fell to the floor and tasted blood in my mouth. Then she grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet.

"Now we cant have that pretty little face all brusied up 2 weeks before the ball." she said in some super sweet fake tone that made my blood curl.

"Now listen closely, this ball is being held on the Prince's 19 birthday. This was the age his parents orginaly chose for his older brother but after he died, his younger brother was next in line to take the throne." she paced the floor twisting her hands together.

"You better be listening closely girl, the Prince's parents were killed by the same gang your parents were. Now like you he is alone, but he's not some ungrateful brat like you." Another slap across my  
face, not as hard but enough to make me stumble back.  
It was always like this. Aunt Cami would leave for monthes at a time and left me to keep the house and care for the animals. Then she would come home and beat me up, if she found the slightest thing wrong with what I did. If I 'talked back' then she would whip me, that's what she meant more scars.

"Yes Aunt Cami." I said somberly. She turned and glared at me again.

"Yes Aunt Cami" she said in a mocking tone "Your lucky I don't send you to get whipped." she glared again and continued, "But from now on until the ball l, you will be well taken care of and tought all the rules of a respectable princess." she said.


	2. The Ball

Two weeks later: The ball

In two weeks, I learned every stupid thing there was to know about being a princess. Like the proper way to curtsy and how all princess had to so was provide sexual release for their husband and give them as many sons as possible. It sickened me. Is it really so much to ask that the man I marry actually love me? That was the whole point of marraige... wasn't it?

Aunt Cami and I were riding in the carrige to the castle in the land of the fire. I was twisting my hands in nervousness, but the gloves I was wearing didn't really help with that.

My dress was dark green color with a black corset over top. It was in style, according to my aunt. The dress fell to my sides, it wasn't puffy or anything, but it did acsent how thin I was. And the sleves were tight fitting, and as they came to my forearm, they dropped and were made of the most expensive lace. The colar came up to shoulders and wrapped around them. It didn't show off clevage, but it was still considered alluring in a suttle way.

Needless to say I was scared. Not about meeting the prince or possibly getting chosen (which Aunt Cami made quite clear had to happen) but about what would happen if he did chose me. After all the 'princess training' I over heard Aunt Cami talking about how she was going to kill us both and since she was going to be the closest thing we had to family she would take power and then marry the ruler of the land of wind.

She would become the worlds majority power and my familys good name would be ruined and we would go down in history as power hungry traitors. This wasn't what my parents wanted.

"Listen closely girl." Aunt Cami said, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. "The search to find the prince's match will be held in stages." I didn't understand.

"Don't give me that look." she snapped, I could tell she was holding herself back from hitting me. "The first stage is the ball. The prince will dance with every girl there and chose 10 to stay. Since your a princess of one of the 5 whole power countrys, you get an automatic pass. You and two others. The princess from the land of the mist and the princess from the land of the wind. You three are going to get special treat meant since the prince's parents wanted one of you three. But they also wanted him to be happy so thats why he get to pick 7 others."

Made sence to me. When getting married you want to be happy. Too bad my parents weren't alive to consider that about me...

We arrived at the gates of the land of fire's gates. Thank the lord this was were Aunt Cami had to leave. Now I had to travel by myself to the palace in the city of leafs. It was customary.

We rode for another 4 hours, it was dusk by the time we got to the palace. Right on time, all the other princess were starting to arrive too. I carefully exited the carriage and climbed up the stairs to the palace.

All the halls were beautifully decorated. I couldn't tell if it always looked like this or if it had taken along time to set up. Either way I pitied the people who had to set it all up. I knew what it was like.  
When I got to the ball room it was like some public school only everyone was the new kid. So it was like some giant awkward silence and the only sound anyone could hear was the classical band playing some Chopin song.

Then the music stopped and loud trumpets started playing. Then like the cue it was every girl started the crowd around the red carpet that ran through the center of the room.

"Introducing- Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Land of Fire." Soon every girl there had crowded around the carpet just to catch a glimpse of the infamous prince. I too was shoved in the crowd and basically  
dragged to almost the front of the carpet.

Now every girl there was doing nothing but talking and whispering and soon enough, girls who had never meat each other looked like the best of friends, and all because of this one boy. Crazy.

There, walking down the carpet with perfect posture and poise, the prince Sasuke Uchiha. He was gorgeous. His raven hair perfect with his pale flawless face. His body, rip but not bulky. A perfect body, perfect face. But his eyes. The only flaw I saw in him. Not that they were ugly (they too were gorgeous), just empty. His eyes showed a huge void almost. And his face reflected this. He wasn't sad but... blank. Like he couldn't feel anything.

I understood. I felt the way he feels. I still feel that way. I know what it's like. No. I didn't pity him like most, or all, of the girls here. No, I admired him. He had no one but himself, and speaking from  
experience, it was hard.

But in a way I guess I did pity him. If he chose me, (and auntie dearest even rigged it so I would get more time with the prince), he would get killed. I don't want anyone to get hurt (okay maybe my aunt a little).

The prince reached the throne and sat. And all the girls who hadn't swooned or fainted, were still chattering away. Except me. I was too freaked out but how fangirlish these princesses got in a matter of minuets.

The anouncer guy came back."Now, introducing the lovely princesses starting in order of rank." Oh  
great. That means me, right up front.

"Introducing, princess Kioko from the land of mist." Everyone started clapping respectivly as a girl in a royal blue dress that showed off a lot of clevage, walked up the red carpet. Her hair was a bright  
bottled blonde and her sun kissed skin made her emerald eyes stand out. She was beautiful. I was jealous, gentally, I reached my hand around and touched one of the scars on my back.

"Next we have princess Emi from the land of lighting." I froze. After about 3 seconds which felt like 20 minuets I gentally pushed my way past two girls in front of me. I walked about 40 feet and stopped about 5 feet from the throne like Kioko did and curtsied. After hold that for 4 seconds I turned and walked to the side of the throne where I was gestured to stand.

I was on the opposite side of Kioko, and I swear that everytime she thought I wasn't looking she would give me the dirtyist looks. (Seriously! She would give my aunt a run for her money!) But out of the corner of my eyes I swear I saw the prince sneeking peeks my way. But he was probably doing this so he could see the other girls who were at my side.

"And now... The first dance between prince Sasuke and princess Kioko." everyone clapped respectively.

Sasuke rose from his throne and walked up to Kioko. They bowed to each other and Sasuke held out his hand and Kioko took it. Together they walked out to the empty dance floor and began dancing.

I could tell she was whispering to him but I couldn't hear what because of the music. After about 6 minuets of them dancing, someone tapped my back lightly , I turned and someone dressed in livery  
gestured for me to go dance. I nodded and walked calmly to where they were dancing and paused in front of them.

Sasuke stopped the dance and gave Kioko another bow, and she gave him another curtsy. As Kioko walked away she glared at me evilly. I couldn't help but shudder.

I curtsied to Sasuke and he bowed. I offered my hand and with surprising genteelness, he took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. Taken back slightly by the sudden closeness, I felt my face heat up for a moment. I smiled lightly and placed my hand on his chest.

Together we danced. It was like gilding. His touch was so infinitely gentle, but I could feel his muscles under his clothes and how much he was holding back his strength.

His eyes still held that blank void. I knew mine did too but I learned to push the majority of those feelings away and tried to enjoy life.

Slowly the dance ended, and for the first time since we started dancing, we broke our stare. I then did a curtsy and left giving a small smile to the girl behind me. I walked away to go and stand close  
to Kioko who was still giving me dirty looks.


	3. Kioko

That night: Kioko

After the ball was finished and it was time to make the decision on who would stay, the oddest thing happened.

Sasuke didn't pick anyone. He just said for the 3 chosen ones to come. And no one else. It was so strange.

Right before the 3 of use were escorted to our rooms, I overheard another young princess whisper, "He's totally going to pick princess Kioko. No doubt. She is the most beautiful of the 3 and he is totally gorgeous himself, so he needs an equally beautiful bride."

I couldn't help but to agree with her. Why else just pick the 3 of us? Kioko was the prettiest of the 3 of us and the most powerful. The land of mist was much stronger then the land of lightning. And that union would make them the most powerful in the world.

"Come along." I was pulled out of my thoughts as a servant gestured to followed.

Kioko walked up-front, then Temari from the land of wind, then me. I looked over at Kioko. She had her head held high and her eyes and face were firm. Clearly she really wanted the prince. And for all I care she can have him. I don't want to see someone pointlessly killed. So... I guess I did care for the prince. Yah. Maybe I kinda like him. But what does that matter? If I'm chosen, he'll be killed and he would think I would have something to do with it. He would hate me.

We came to large double doors on our left side.

"Princess Kioko. This will be your room." The servant said softly, gesturing to the door. The servant was looking at the door, then opened it. He bowed but never once looked Kioko in the eyes.

'So that's how they've been trained here.' I thought to myself. Servants aren't allowed to look their masters in the eyes. It was a sign of great disrespect. I was trained like that. And the punishment  
I got was pretty stiff. I gently reached back and touched my scars again.

As Temari and I started walking I was suddenly pulled aside in a harsh jerk. I gasped and looked up. It was Kioko.

"I don't want any interferences. I'm here to marry Sasuke and not you or any other girl is going to ruin that for me." she hissed in my ear menacingly. Then she just let me go and slammed the double doors in my face.

I rushed to catch up to Temari, still very confused at what just happened. We came to Temari's room and I wished her a good night. She looked oddly sad as the door closed. I threw her a smile for encouragement. She returned it with a weak smile back.

The servant and I kept walking until we came to another set of double doors. He opened them and I thanked him before closing the doors.

I took a few steps in and looked around. It was incredible. The whole room was a contrast of black and white where the colors, though complete opposites, matched in perfect harmony. I walked to the bed and felt the silk sheets and felt myself start to doze just from the feel.

I walked over to the bathroom, and found my bags. Carefully pulling out my night gown and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was just as gorgeous as the bedroom. It was a stone theme and the shower was a beautiful steamy waterfall.

I removed my dress and carefully stepped into the shower and melted. The water was so soothing and warm. I instantly forgot all about the outside world. I reached for the shampoo and poured some into my hand and smelt it. It was a gorgeous mix and vanilla and strawberries. I loved that sent in was one of my favorites.

After my shower I changed into my nightgown and climbed into the bed. The silk sheets were wonderful. It was like falling asleep on a cloud. I felt my body relax and I drifted off into a dreamless blissful sleep.


	4. Temari

The next morning: Temari

I woke up with the sun rise and got ready. I changed into a simple light blue dress. I didn't put my corset on because it hurt and I wasn't going to put myself through pointless pain. Besides this dress  
was supposed to fall loosely.

I didn't bother with my hair I just brushed it and left it down. My bangs were pushed to the right and the rest of my hair just fell straight down my back.

There was a knock at my door. I went and answer it. It was the servant from last night.

"Breakfast will be served in the hour, if you like I can take you there now." he said while looking down slightly, more at my neck.

"Ah, yes please." I said. He just nodded and beaconed me to follow.

We walked down the hall until we came to another set of double doors, larger then the ones for our bedrooms.

The servant opened the doors and there, in a room half the size of the ballroom but still just as magnificent, was a large table that could seat 24 people. Temari was already there sitting on the left side of the table closest to the head of the table.

The servant directed me to sit next to her. He pulled out the chair and I sat. Temari looked over at me and smiled weakly. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. She looked back at me and tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh no what's wrong?" I whispered quickly grabbing a napkin to help dry her tears.

"I-I should not be here." she whispered shakily. The taking the napkin I had offered her, she blotted her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"My heart already belongs to another man." she whispered sobbing quietly. I rubbed her back and smiled.

"Then tell the prince and say your leaving tomorrow." I said confidently. She turned to me in shock.

"Wh-what?" she whispered confused. I wiped the last tear off her cheek and continued.

"Well there's no point in staying here if you're in love with another man. It's not fair to you or the prince. So go home, tell this other man you love him and go be happy." I said. I was sure in every word I said. "Besides I don't think I'll be here much longer either."

She smiled then too.

"Your right. I'll tell the prince today and then I'll leave." she smiled and squeeed my hand. "Thank you."

Wow. One page. I suck. This isn't even that important. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. So, yeah, please review! If you want.... I don't really care seeing how short this chapter is....


	5. Sasuke

It's the third day I've been here. Today was my personal day with the prince. Temari left the day after we talked. I was so happy she and her now-husband-to-be Shikamaru were back to the land of wind for  
their wedding.

It was sunrise and I had chosen out a dark blue dress that fell lose but had a wide matching belt that tied around my ribs. And tight fitting sleeves that only came to my elbows. My hair was up in a half  
bun half ponytail. I also chose a pair of dark bluish black shoes with royal blue beads sewn in, they were the most expensive thing I had with me, being made from imported silk and beads.

I checked myself over on the mirror and walked to the double doors. There I was meet by a servant and he then led me to the dining hall.

There, of course, was Kioko. She was sitting in the seat to the right of the prince's chair. I walked silently over to the left side and waited for the servant to seat me.

Not a moment after I was seated, prince Sasuke came in. Each time I saw him I couldn't help but to stare into his empty eyes. But today they were filled with something else, something almost undetectable if  
you weren't looking for it, pain. Not a physical pain, emotional.

I tried to catch his eye, to see what else he was silently trying to let the world know, but I couldn't. I knew that no one could. But that didn't stop Kioko from flirting with him.

During the whole meal, we were all silent except for the clanging of the forks and knives. It was in some ways unsettling but in others it was a comfortable silence, which of course was ruined by Kioko, with  
her flirting.

She didn't make it obvious flirting, more geisha style. She would gently touch his arm, or bump his leg, but I could see there was nothing but lust and want in her eyes. She just wanted his body and  
money or the power of his nation, she doesn't love him, was my final thought about Kioko.

After breakfast, Kioko was lead away by a servant. Then it was just me and the prince.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked politely, but I could hear the unexcitement in his voice. I thought for a moment.

"Talk?" I answered, I hoped he wouldn't hear the uncertainty in my voice. But he looked over at me with genuine surprise.

"That sounds... nice." he answered me with a small smile.

"Lets walk. We could go to the gardens or some place...." he said trailing off. I could tell he was nervous and unsure, but what about?

"The gardens sound wonderful."


End file.
